


Carogna

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Bottom!Thorin, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Top!Bilbo, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Aahh... S-stretto. - pigolò Baggins venendo inondato dal calore del corpo del Re dei nani.<br/>Aveva sul volto un'espressione buffa, a metà tra il piacere - le gote arrossate e il lieve sudore sulla sua fronte ne erano un evidente segno - e il timore.</p>
<p>Non sentiva Thorin reagire e questo lo preoccupava non poco.<br/>Si azzardò a spingersi più a fondo in quel piccolo ma per i suoi standard - era uno hobbit del resto - possente corpo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carogna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Kurenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/gifts).



**Titolo:** Carogna  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey  
 **Personaggi:** Thorin Scudodiquercia, Bilbo Baggins  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Flashfic, Slash, What if? (E se…), Lemon  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 471  
 **Note:** Abbiate pietà se i pg risultano dannatamente OOC.  
E non rimanete troppo delusi se per una volta è Thorin il passivo! XD  
Il titolo della ff lo si deve ad una giornata intera ad ascoltare Faber e "Un Giudice"...

Dedicata all'amore della mia vita, per il nostro mesiversario. 

Auguri!

**__ **

\- Aahh... S-stretto. - pigolò Baggins venendo inondato dal calore del corpo del Re dei nani.  
Aveva sul volto un'espressione buffa, a metà tra il piacere - le gote arrossate e il lieve sudore sulla sua fronte ne erano un evidente segno - e il timore.

Non sentiva Thorin reagire e questo lo preoccupava non poco.  
Si azzardò a spingersi più a fondo in quel piccolo ma per i suoi standard - era uno hobbit del resto - possente corpo. 

Thorin si inarcò leggermente, tendendo i muscoli.

 

\- F-fa male? - chiese Bilbo.

 

Ma non ricevette alcuna risposta, alcun verso.  
Eppure Thorin non lo stava fermando... Quindi poteva continuare?

Non poteva chiedere - sarebbe anche stato inutile dato che Thorin si limitava solo a fissarlo con la sua espressione truce - quindi prese da sé l'iniziativa e continuò ad entrare e uscire dal corpo del nano.

Sentiva lentamente i muscoli dell'altro rilassarsi sotto le sue spinte e lasciargli sempre più spazio...  
Uno spazio che Bilbo sentiva di dover colmare.

Con una spinta più forte delle altre cercò di accorciare quella distanza che sentiva tra lui e il Re.  
Forse sarebbe stato comunque inutile ma era stato l'unico pensiero decente per la sua mente inebriata dal piacere...

 

Thorin non parlò neanche in quel momento; si limitò ad alzare un braccio e coprirsi il viso, celandosi così ai dolci e lussuriosi occhi di Baggins.

 

\- C-che stai facendo? - chiese lo hobbit, dimenticandosi anche di continuare a spingersi nel corpo di Thorin.

 

Nuovamente nessun movimento, nessuna parola, nessuna reazione.  
Eppure non lo aveva fermato, neanche quella volta...

Bilbo ignorò Thorin e la sua testardaggine continuando ad entrare e uscire da lui cercando di raggiungere l'apice del piacere.  
Altre spinte, profonde e ben calibrate, lo portarono a gemere in modo quasi osceno.

\- Thorin... - lo chiamò ansante, quasi a volerlo avvisare che stava per crollare.

Ma neanche in quel momento il nano lo degnò di risposta.

Furioso Bilbo gli afferrò il braccio che copriva interamente il suo volto e lo strattonò, scansandoglielo e riuscendo finalmente a guardarlo.

Ciò che vide lo lasciò senza fiato:  
Thorin Scudodiquercia aveva il viso arrossato e contratto dal piacere.  
I suoi occhi azzurri erano velati di lacrime e piacere...

Forse era stato tutto troppo intenso per il futuro Re dei nani?  
Bilbo sapeva solo che il vederlo in quelle condizioni gli fece perdere il controllo.

Poggiò le sue piccole mani sul petto dell'altro e spinse il bacino più forte che poteva.

L'avrebbe dovuto capire che la distanza tra lui e Thorin era già stata colmata... Era stato poco accorto nel non notarlo.  
E il nano abbastanza furbo nel celare le sue emozioni e i suoi sentimenti, nel fargli credere che non stava impazzendo come lui...

\- Carogna... - mormorò Bilbo spingendosi un'ultima volta nel corpo del nano e raggiungendo, con un gemito, il piacere insieme a lui.

Adesso né un braccio, né il silenzio l'avrebbero ingannato: Thorin Scudodiquercia e Bilbo Baggins non si sarebbero potuti allontanare mai più.


End file.
